When Every Thing You Have Ever Loved, Leaves You
by AlwayzgonnabeaWeasley
Summary: Post war time. Hermione was going out with Harry since the end of the war then Harry broke it off. Who will be there to pick Hermione back up and put her back together? You'll have to read to find that one out. Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N/: Hello everyone. It has been many moons since I last posted a story on here. And that story wasn't very good. I don't even want to say the name, in fear that it might jinx this one. If anyone wonders, I use to go by Theforgottenravenclaw1985, but before that it was FredWeasleysgurl4Ever. I hope everyone who reads this story like it. It isn't much right now, but it's a W.I.P. And as always, R&R PLEASE?))

Disclaimer: Lets put it this way, if it was in the books, or a person in the books I no own. Get it? Got it. Good!

Hermione Jane Granger, age 20, stood in a snow-covered field. A look of shook covered her face and tears were in her eyes.

The snow was still falling around her, and was in her hair, and yet Hermione didn't seem phased by it. In fact it was almost as if she didn't even notice. Truth be told, she didn't care. There was something far more important going on in her life right then.

The man who she loved with her whole heart and had been with since the end of the war had just left her. And he didn't even have the guts to give her a good reason.

They had been together for a little under two years. In fact, in just three short months it would have been two years. Everyone had always told her how lucky she was, and everything.

Yet, in the end, luck had nothing to do with it. Fate couldn't have even stopped the man from walking away. In the end, he wanted out and there was nothing Hermione could do about it.

He had been like that even back in their Hogwarts' days. Always trying to save the people around him, and never thinking about himself. But this time, it was only for him, and no one else.

Hermione slowly reached up and brushed away a single tear. She tightened her scarf, turned and started to walk away.

The snow started to fall faster by then, and the two sets of footsteps leading towards the field were almost gone.

She shivered, wrapped her arms around herself and headed for the Hogshead.

She needed a stiff drink, and needed it FAST!!!

Hermione walked in, went straight over to the bar, got a bottle of fire whiskey, a shoot glass and tried to find a table with no one else at it.

It seemed to her, that a lot of people were there that night, trying to forget why they even came in the first place.

She threw a quick glance, and found that she didn't see anyone she knew, right away. That was a good thing, or at least that's what Hermione Granger thought.

During her quick glance around the old pub, she noticed a table way in the back, that didn't look like anyone was there. So Hermione made her way over there and sat down.

Little did she know what the night had in store for her. For you see fate will only show itself once it feels ready to do so. And right then, it didn't want to.

((A/N/: So . . . what did you guys think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want more? Do you want me to burn what I have left and start a new? Please tell me so I know what to do next. Thanks again for reading.))


	2. Finding someone new to drink with

A/N/: And now for round two. We have someone with us today . . . waits I said; we have someone with us today! Ron stumbles out.

Ron: Why am I even here? It's not like I'm in the story. I'm dead.

Me: Shut up boy. It's not like I wanted you anyway. Where's Draco?

Ron: He's tied up right now.

Me: Just get on with it. I have to go save him now.

Ron: (As I leave) Hello everyone. If you haven't read the first chapter, then do so now. I don't do recaps. She doesn't pay me. Why is Hermione drinking fire whiskey?

Me: You can leave now Ron. I found someone else.

(Ron walks off, pissed, yet again.)

Me: Sorry about that everyone. Hope he didn't piss you off. Now here's the real person.

(Draco walks out)

Draco: Here's chapter two everyone. Granger's drinking . . . Hell no!

Me: Say it Malfoy!

Draco: Drinking with me.

Me: And what else?

Draco: She doesn't own me, Ron, or anyone else from the books, or anything or place either. She is just borrowing us and will return us to JKR when she is done. And she will return us in one piece. Plus she is making . . . WHAT?!?!?!!?

Me: Yeah I know it sucks. Say it anyway.

Draco: She is making no money off of it, so please don't sue her. That is all. Go on to your reading now, filthy little mudbloods.

Me: Draco!

Draco: Sorry. (Leaves quickly.)

Me: Well have fun everyone, and as always R&R or I'll have to sick Crabb on you, after he's had a love potion.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Hermione sat down and opened the bottle before the stranger coughed, causing her to jump a bit, a spill just a little bit of her whiskey on the table.

"I'm sorry." She said, getting ready to leave, "I didn't see anyone over here. And so I just thought that maybe it was . . ."

"Don't leave Granger." Drawled a voice that made her stop in her tracks.

She hadn't heard that voice since about three days before the finale battle.

"Draco?" She asked, still having a firm grasp on the fire whiskey bottle.

Her voice soft and a little unsure. Not like the voice she always used just for him during their first five years of school.

"What brings you here, Hermione?" He asked, as he reached out and picked up his own glass.

"A good drink." With that noted, she sat back down, poured a shoot, slammed it back and without blinking, she took another shot.

"Good answer. Yet you didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did."

"Okay. How about this then, why this little pub? Why not The Three Broomsticks, or somewhere else?"

"No one would," She took a shot, "look for me here."

He only nodded his head and took another drink.

Several minutes went by with neither of the two speaking. Hermione took a few more shoots. Draco finished his drink, waned the bar tender over and got two more.

"Why are you here, Draco?" She finally asked.

"I came here to drink to forget."

"Why not stay home and do that? I'm sure your house elves would love to sever at a table and bring you all the drinks you want."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Hermione knew she shouldn't have said them. She didn't even know why she said it in the first place. It just kind of fell out of her mouth, like water.

He gave her a sneer/smirk and a rather long drink before answering.

"If only you knew the full reason why I want to forget, you wouldn't have asked, or said that. Yet, judging by what you're drinking, along with how much, I would say you came to forget also Hermione." He purred her name.

Chills chased up and down her spin again. Why was he the only one who could do that to her? Even when they had been in school and she had thought he would never like her or even be drinking with her.

"So who made pissed Hermione Granger off just enough to make her go drinking?"

"Why should I answer your question, when you did for me?"

Draco gave a short, almost real laugh.

"Because no matter what you say, nothing could be as ba- . . ."

He never got to finish his word. Hermione had gotten up, moved closer to him, and kissed him. And I don't mean just on the cheeks or whatever. She pushed her lips to his, wrapped one arm around his neck. While her free hand rested against his cheek.

Hermione didn't do that because of the fire whiskey flowing through her veins then, or because he had some how gotten hotter during the last two years, but simply because his lips were moving when they shouldn't have.


End file.
